planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa
| Last = | }} Lisa was a chimpanzee servant in the fourth apes movie who became a favourite of Caesar, whom she later married and had a son, Cornelius, with. Biography Lisa and Caesar met first in a bookstore, where she was collecting a book for her owner (Mrs Riley), and then in the City's Command Center where both served as slaves. Like all other apes at that point, she could not speak. Later, when Caesar launched the an ape revolt, he made a speech to the gathered apes (and a few captured humans, including Governor Breck and Mr. MacDonald) and condemned humanity, threatening to take revenge on the tyrannical Governor. Lisa, heretofore mute, spoke for the first time, uttering the word "No", to save the apes from becoming as vindictive as the humans. Listening to her, Caesar modified his stand, telling the apes to leave their onetime human captors to their fate, and begin a world of their own. She went on to marry Caesar and learned, like others, to talk. By , many years after the end of Conquest, Caesar and Lisa had a son, named "Cornelius" after Caesar's own father Cornelius. Lisa was Caesar's counsel, who reminded him of his duties toward the other apes, and also of the humans now in his charge. She also discouraged her son Cornelius from playing "war" with his friends. After winning the battle when human mutants attacked, Lisa supported Caesar's decision to free the humans who lived with the apes, and to try to live together with them as equals. Notes *The original ending of Conquest was altered after it was judged too gruesome by test audiences. The key difference was that in the first version, Breck was killed by the vengeful apes. In the released version with newly-filmed ending, Caesar spared the life of the Governor, at the behest of Lisa, to show the compassion that the humans lacked. The original ending was finally restored in the 2008 Blu-Ray release of the movie. *In the Chernin Entertainment reboot/prequel franchise, Caesar goes on to marry a chimp named Cornelia and fathers two sons named Blue Eyes and Cornelius with her. Cornelia is similar to Lisa in terms of her kindness and understanding towards humans as well as acting as her husband's counsel in the same way Lisa was to her own husband. * Lisa calls Governor Kolp by his name after she sees him attempting to kill Caesar. This suggests that she, too, knew Kolp; and that he possibly had even tormented her as well. Appearances * *''Conquest of the Planet of the Apes'' (novel) * *''Battle for the Planet of the Apes'' (novel) *''Battle for the Planet of the Apes'' (Power Records) *''Planet of the Apes Magazine: Conquest of the Planet of the Apes'' *''Planet of the Apes Magazine: Quest for the Planet of the Apes'' *''Planet of the Apes Magazine: Battle for the Planet of the Apes'' *''Revolution on the Planet of the Apes'' External Links *Lisa article at Wikipedia *Lisa makeup article at themakeupgallery References ]] '']] & Bernie Mireault]] Category:APJ Characters Category:Chimpanzees Category:Marvel Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:APJ Category:Caesar's Family (APJ) Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (APJ) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (APJ) Category:Deceased Apes Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (APJ)